Ishvalan Love
by BriceVictoria
Summary: Ed and Al have a sister; Ed's twin. What happens when she meets a certin Ishvalan and memories return? Read and Review. Warnings: Language and sexual contient.


**I own nothing but the plot and Alice. Sorry if anything is misspelled and/or it sucks. R&R**

* * *

><p>Alice, Ed and Al practicing Alchemist when they hear a car. They look over to see Roy, Alex, and Olivier.<p>

"Hello Alphonse, Edward." Alex grunts.

"I'll just go inside." Alice sighs.

"Alice, come here!" Edward says. Alice walks over.

"Guys, this is our little sister, Alice." Al says.

"Ed's little sister and Al's twin, actually." Alice corrects.

"But somehow we have different father's. He's an Ishvalan." Al admits.

"Major Miles." Alice shrugs. Roy nods.

"I'm Roy Mustang. This is Alex and Olivier Armstrong." Roy says, shaking her hand. Alice nods.

"So, do you know anything about what's going on?" Alex asks.

"I may be a Full Alchemist, but I don't betray my Nation." Alice growls with narrowed eyes.

"Of course! We didn't mean to offend you!" Roy assures her.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. Dad and Scar always nag me abou you lot." Alice shrugs. Roy nods.

"So, were you practicing Alchemist?" Olivier asks.

"Yeah. I'm trying to help Al and Ed." Alice shrugs.

"Very unique." Roy smirks. Later, Ed looks up when he hears footsteps.

"Oh. Hello Colonel Mustang. Can I do something for you?" Ed asks as Roy sits by his stomach

"Go on a date with me." Roy says. Ed smirks and leans over.

"Where to?" Ed purrs into his ear. Roy growls and pins Ed onto the ground with his body.

"The Cougar. Tonight. Meet me there at ten." Roy growls, nipping Ed's neck before getting up and helping him up. Later that night, Ed walks inside the club with a pair of black skinny jeans, tight black shirt, and black boots on. Three hours later, Ed looks at his cell and notices it's 1:45 A.M. He arrives home, making Al, Alice, Alex, and Olivier look over.

"Al, where's Roy?" Ed asks.

"Dunno. He said he was meeting you at The cougar at ten and left." Al shrugs.

"I have a bad feeling." Alice warns, going to her room. She comes back out with a black tank top, a pair jean shorts, and black sneakers on and her hair up in a pony tail. They head out and find a trail that leads to an old warehouse. They bust in and find Roy almost dead with Greed, Envy, Father, and a few others.

"You have arrived!" Father purrs. They fight, but everyone looks over as Envy pins Alice to a wall, smirking.

"Let me go, Envy." Alice snarls. Envy runs a hand up and down her hip, purring as he the smell of fear rolls off of her in waves. Envy laps at her neck and massages her breasts and ass, enjoying the sound of her soft sobs. Ed darts forward, knocking him back. They get Roy and retreat.

**1 Week Later-Roy, Ed, Al, Alex, and Olivier**

They look up when they hear Alice's scream and bust into her room, finding her thrashing in the bed, screaming in terror. Roy hurries forward and shakes her, waking her up. Alice gasps and her eyes snap open, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Goddess." Alice whispers, letting her plop back on the pillow as she regains her breath.

"Alice, are you alright?" Al asks.

"Yeah. Nightmare." Alice assure them, snuggling close to Al, trembling in fear as sobs erupt from her chest.

"Alice, was it about Envy?" Ed asks.

"He won't leave me alone! H-He did something and can get into my dreams." Alice sobs. Al rubs small circles into her back.

"I'll contact Major Miles. Will that help?" Al asks.

"Uh huh." Alice sniffs, wiping the tears away. Later, Alice gasps as Envy comes through her window, gagging her and tying her up before taking her.

_1 Week Later_

Alice sobs as Envy thrusts into her.

"Oh fuck. So tight." Envy moans, snapping his hips forward faster.

"As much as I enjoy this, we'll have company." Greed warns. Envy moans loudly as he releases into her and leaves her there, sobbing.

"Let them see her broken, raped, beat, naked, and bleeding." Envy purrs. They look up as Ed, Al, Miles, Olivier, Scar, Alex, and Roy bust in.

"Or not." Greed smirks, both running. Alice whimpers and tries to cover up, looking up as Miles blocks the others' view, untying her, undoing the gag, and helping her slip her nightgown on, picking her up afterwards.

"Lets get out of here." Miles barks. The others nod and they leave. Alice whimpers as Miles lies her on the couch, curling up in Scars lap, pulling the cover over her.

"It's alright." Scar coos. Alice buries her face into his stomach and sobs, her shoulders shaking violently.

"It hurts." Alice whimpers, tears streaming down her face as she looks up as Scar. He notices the cuts on her face and body.

"What else did they do to you?" Miles asks, kneeling in front of Scar, making Alice look at him.

"Everything." Alice whispers. She pulls her shirt up and shows him the Homunculus tattoo.

"Oh my…" Al trails off.

"I'm so sorry." Alice sobs, scared.

"Sh. It's not your fault." Scar assures, moving her bangs from her face. After she falls asleep, they find home movies and watch them.

~"Ed! Put me down!" A 3-Year-Old Alice squeaked.

"Why?" Ed chuckled.

"Mom! Tell Ed to put me down!" Alice whined. ~ It skips to a scene in Ishval with Scar's older brother, Jason, painting. ~ He looked at the camera.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm bored." Alice shrugged.

"Then why don't you help me?" Jason asked, chuckling as she put the camera down and hurried over.

"What do you need painted?" Alice asked.

"I need you to paint the lower half of the doorframe, alright?" Jason asked. Alice nodded and started painting. She yelped as Scar grabbed her, all three laughing as she spun around, getting pain in his hair.

"Come on! I have white hair!" Scar chuckled.

"That means your old." Alice teased.

"Your hair is white, too." Scar pointed out.

"I'm 5! I'm not old!" Alice protested. Scar chuckled and put her down.~ They look back over and see Scar asleep with Alice curled on his lap.

"They were so meant for each other." Hawkeye says.

"Yeah." Miles sighs.

_1 Week Later_

Alice watches as Fire flickers from her palm before disappearing.

"What'cha doin'?" Scar asks.

"Hm? Oh! I found out my powers. I can control the elements." Alice shrugs, squealing as Scar picks her up, throwing her over her shoulder.

"Hey." Scar says as he walks in Olivier's HQ, making everyone look over.

"Scar, I swear to our Goddess, if you do not put me down…" Alice trails off.

"You'll do what?" Scar teases.

"Put me down old man!" Alice whines.

"Your hair is white, too." Scar chuckles.

"But mine is pure white, I don't have gray in my hair." Alice giggles, yelping as he smacks her ass.

"Be quiet. You're my prisoner." Scar laughs.

"Whatever!" Alice pouts, getting free and turning into a cat as she lands, going back to human and darting behind Miles. Scar and Miles laugh as Alice pouts when Miles moves. Alice takes off down the hall, Scar on her heels. Alice gasps as he drags her into a room and devours her lips, pinning her onto a bed.

"Such a fucking tease." Scar growls, grinding down. Alice moans, but flips them, using Earth to tie his wrists and ankles to the bed. Alice purrs and traces his tattoo with her tongue before tracing the scars on his chest and stomach. Alice removes his pants and boxers before kissing the tip of his leaking erection, giggling as he bucks his hips.

"Nuh uh. That's not a very good boy." Alice says, clicking her tongue and using Earth to tie his waist down. Alice smirks before taking him slowly into her mouth, humming and bobbing her head. Scar moans as she uses one hand to play with his sac and sucks harder.

"Fuck!" Scar groans, cumming down her throat. Alice swallows most of it, but kisses him and forces the rest into his mouth.

"Stick your tongue out." Alice purrs, stripping quickly, moaning as she places her core over his face. Scar laps greedily at her clit before plunging his tongue into her, using his nose to massage the sensitive little bud.

"Taste so good." Scar purrs before continuing.

"Scar!" Alice cries, cumming. She kisses him, moaning as she tastes herself. They moan as Alice slips Scar's cock into her.

"So tight." Scar groans. Alice moans and rocks her hips. Alice uses one hand to help move and the other to play with herself.

"Scar!" Alice cries, cumming.

"Alice!" Scar snarls, releasing his seed within her. He chuckles as she collapses onto his chest, panting heavily.

"Here." Alice says, undoing the Earth.

"I love you." Scar admits.

"I love you, too, Scar." Alice admits softly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Scar asks.

"How about we clean up and go back out… Who's room is this anyways?" Alice asks as they get into the shower. After they clean up and get dressed, she finds a name.

"Oh shit." Scar gulps. They hurry out and find Miles and the others.

"Hey." Alice chirps.

"What happened? Why does Scar look guilty?" Alex asks, eyes narrowed.

"We, uh… Yeah. Dad, don't go in your room for a while." Alice says, blushing deeply. Ed and the others bust out laughing.

"Alice, your face is as red as your eyes." Al chuckles.

"You're mean." Alice pouts, dragging Scar down the hall and to her room.

"Why we in your room?" Scar asks.

"We're gonna play a game. You ask me a question, if I get it wrong, I remove clothing. Same if I ask you a question and you get it wrong." Alice smirks.

"Alright. My favorite collar?" Scar asks.

"Blue." Alice says.

"Nope. Green." Scar smirks. Alice giggles and removes her shoes, making Scar glare.

"My favorite food?" Alice asks.

"Cherries." Scar chuckles.

"Nuh uh. I like Pears." Alice smirks. Scar removes his sneakers. They keep playing until Scar's only in his boxers and Alice in her panties.

"Mine!" Scar growls, lunging, sending them flying onto the bed. Alice captures his lips and removes her panties and his boxers, crying out as he plunges into her.

"Oh Scar!" Alice cries as he thrusts wildly, sucking harshly on a nipple.

"So tight, Baby. So warm. Alice, baby, do like my cock in you?" Scar whispers huskily.

"Yes! Harder, please Scar! Fuck me so hard I can't even think about anything except you!" Alice cries.

"You're so warm, tight, and wet. Cum for me, Alice." Scar growls, rubbing her clit harshly.

"SCAR!" Alice screams, cumming.

"Alice." Scar shouts as he cums. They lie there, panting, when someone knocks before walking in. They cover up as Miles, Alex, Oliver, Roy, Al, Ed, Winry, and Riza walk in.

"Uh… Are we interrupting something?" Al asks.

"Out! Everyone out!" Alice whines. Miles raises an eyebrow.

"Were you two…?" Miles asks.

"Yes, father, now out!" Alice pouts, using wind to push them out, shut the door, and lock it.

"Now. Get on your hands and knees." Scar smirks. Alice smirks and does, wiggling her ass in the air, moaning as he smacks it.

"Scar, please." Alice pleads.

"Do you want to know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to fuck your ass and cum until it's running down your legs." Scar growls. Alice moans loudly, screaming as he thrusts into her ass. Scar growls, grabs her hips, and thrusts even harder.

"S-Scar! I'm gonna cum!" Alice pleads. Scar and Alex cum with cries of each others names.

_5 Years Later_

"Scar, please say your vows." Alex states.

"I, Eric Mason, take you, Alice Miles, to be my beloved wife. In sickness and in health. Even after death." Scar says, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Alice." Alex nods.

"I, Alice Miles, take you, Scar, to be my beloved husband. In sickness and in health. Even after death." Alice whispers, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Scar, you may now kiss your bride." Alex says. Scar cups Alice's cheek and loving and gently caresses her lips with his own.

"I love you." Scar whispers.

"As I love you." Alice says softly. Scar smiles softly as he puts a hand against her stomach, feeling a kick.

"I love you, too." Scar says, kneeling and kissing her stomach, making everyone 'aw'. He stands up and holds her close.

"Alright! Come on! Time for the reception!" Winry whines, getting between them and pushing Alice towards the door.

"Winry!" Alice laughs as Scar and the others follow.

_4 Months Later_

Alice cries out as another contraction hits her.

"Just one more push." Scar coos. Alice pushes, crying out. Suddenly, a wailing echoes around the room. The doctors take him, but bring him back a few minutes later.

"Here's your son." The Doctor says, handing her the bundle. Alice and Scar watches ass he opens his eyes, looking at them.

"Am I aloud to breast feed him?" Alice asks.

"Of course." she assures. Scar takes the baby while the doctor helps Alice undo the nightgown before taking the baby, smiling as he latches on, suckling. "You have visitors. Should I tell them to wait?" Doctor asks.

"You can send them in." Alice assures. Scar sits next to her on the bed, kissing her head when the others walk in.

"What's he look like? What's his name?" Winry and Riza demand, hurrying over.

"His name is Adrian James." Scar says as Adrian finally finishes. Riza takes Adrian, burping him as Alice fixes her nightgown. "Why don't you take a nap? We can watch Aj." Scar coos, kissing her head as he gets on the bed with her, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"He's adorable." Miles coos as he takes Adrian.

"Looks like me." Alice mumbles.

"He looks like all three of us." Scar teases, kissing her nose as he takes the baby.

"I went through the nine months and the labor, damnit, he looks like me." Alex growls. Scar nods and pecks her on the lips.

"Alright. He's pure Alexandra." Miles chuckles.

"Doesn't matter. He's perfect." Scar whispers, sitting next to her and kissing the small child's head. Adrian looks up as Scar croons to him, laying in the bed with Alice and holding them both close.


End file.
